You Belong With Me
by bethaneejayne
Summary: A one shot including the song 'You Belong With Me.' Alot better than it sounds, please give it a try? R&R, all human.


One Shot. (:  
This mini-story I made up was inspired by; Taylor Swift – You belong with me. Just because I'm cool like that. *Coughs in background.* xD  
R&R! They make me write more! **I was actually quite proud of this, please please please R&R?**

I don't own anyone or anything. [:

Bella's POV, always!

**You Belong With Me. **

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset. _

I look out of my window, there he is. In his bedroom, drapes open, his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew that face. He had caught his girlfriend with that guy off the football team again.

_She's going off about something that you said._

I'd already heard about the incident at school. Edward had called her a slut, joking, of course, after she offered to give Mr Keller a smooch to up her Biology grade.

_She doesn't get your humour, like I do._

He looks out of his window, sees me staring, and nods at me in greeting. I write **You ok? **on my study pad. He smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He must be really sick of Tanya. Can't he see that someone who's so close to him can easily be so much _better_ than Tanya? So much better for him? That soothes his pain, and doesn't create it?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. _

**Tired of Drama **is his own written reply. I feel for him, badly. I want to hug him, I want to kiss him, tell him it'll be alright. I want to run round to his house next door, and run straight up to his room, and fly myself on top of him, and I want to kiss him until we can't breathe and nearly pass out, and then, I want to whisper 'I love you' to him, and I want him to whisper it back. Instead, I write **Sorry :( **on the pad. Classy.

_I'm listening to the music she doesn't like. _

Grabbing the CD player remote, I switch to the song that we would end up dancing to on our wedding day. Clair De Lune, by Debussy. He shrugs, being a typical, beautiful, brilliant, bronze haired high school boy.

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

My mind wanders back to when we were kids, dancing around to 'The Barbie Girl Song', and running around stark naked in each other's back gardens and flinging ourselves into the paddling pool, and getting water all over the laundry hanging outside on the line. **I love you. **I write on the pad, and just as I hold it up, he pulls across the drapes.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. _

It's the next morning, and I'm choosing what to wear. Something that'd catch his eye. My plaid skirt and a white top? A bunch of hairbands on my wrist, big stockings, and geeky shoes?

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. _

The cliques at school. He goes to join the jocks and the cheerleaders, kissing his bitchy girlfriend on the lips. I wander aimlessly towards my group, the bleachers.

_Dreaming about the day you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time._

I dream about him sauntering towards me, proudly. Taking my hands in one of his, and smiling. Kissing my lips softly, my life would be complete. Then we'd drive home in his Shiny Volvo, his arm draped round my shoulders, and me kissing his cheek, nearly distracting him from his driving.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see?_

I whisper, "Look at Tanya, how slutty is she being? Look at the way she's curved around Emmett like that, isn't Rose off out with him?! She's meant to be going out with Edward."  
Alice shrugs and replies, "She seems okay to me."

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

I whisper the words over and over, until I can only hear them, and I can tune out everyone else's voices.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your warn out jeans.  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

We walk to school together, walking close. This is when I am at the peak of my happiness.

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

There is no awkwardness, as we stop at our usual bench and check we've got everything for class, under my instructions.

_You've got a smile that can light up this whole town._

He grins and laughs as we clarify that we've got everything.

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

She appears out of nowhere, with her bright red convertible, waving to him, sneering at me. He waves his goodbyes, and jogs towards her, smiling.

_You say you find I know you better than that.  
Hey, whatcha' doing with a girl like that?_

A tear betrays me, and seeps onto my cheek as they drive away. Why is he with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

I walk along in the mall, glancing inside, and see him and her, shopping. She's trying on high heels, and his smooth, proportioned face doesn't look that enthusiastic. You'restaring at the sneakers in the window. The ones that I like.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. _

Football match. I glare at her from my instrument stand, watching her as she hits on Emmett again.

_Dreaming about the day you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I want him to look up, before he shouts, 'Hike!' and wave to me, and blow me a kiss. I want him to run up the seating stairs, and take me in hisarms, for me to whisper 'Good luck, I love you.' in his ear, and for him to hold me tighter and kiss underneath my ear. But of course, instead he just carries on with his game.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you, been here all along so why can't you see?_

Edward looks up, in my direction, it's as if I'm invisible.

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

My heart aches for him.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door._

I remember waiting for him to come out, when we were 13 years old. I remember being told by his mother that he was out with his first girlfriend, Victoria.

_All this time how could you not know that?_

It changed from then on.

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

He suddenly stops playing, and runs towards his girlfriend furiously. She's practically giving Emmett a lap dance. He shouts at her. She yells back, giving him snide comments. I stand, my mouth hanging open, appalled at her behaviour.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. _

He was telling me he was sick of his girlfriend at that time, Victoria. She had done exactly what Tanya was doing now.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry._

I remember just rubbing his back, telling him that she was a redhead anyway, meaning she was kind of meant to be a mean cow. It's in her blood. He throws back his head and laugh. Right now, he's writing on his pad, getting ready for prom. **You going tonight? **I quickly scribble back. **No, studying! **My heart splutters frantically as I read his reply.

_I know about your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams._

**Wish you were! **He likes music from the 50's. He likes the dream where he's being chased by a huge giant tomato, and then his Gym teacher yanks him out the way, and yells at him for growing the damn tomato in the first place.

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

He should know it too. I giggle, and he's off.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

I changed my mind, and grab one of my sisters dresses, and get her to do my hair. I step through the dance floor doors, and everyone turns and stares.

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

He looks in my direction, and actually looks at me. His eyes are sparkling, and he looks so beautiful.

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

We make our way towards each other. He's smiling now. I look at him from under my eyelashes.

_Standing by or waiting by your back door.  
All this time how could you not know baby._

Tanya, in a red, expensive dress, yanks him out of his walking rhythm, flirting with him. My heart sinks. I look up again, and Tanya's face is full of disbelief. He's making his way toward me again.

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

I pull out my piece of paper, torn out of my Studying Pad. **I love you. **The big black marker doesn't lie. He pulls out a piece of paper also. **I love you. ** His says. My eyes start filling with tears, and he steps closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, and holding me close as he kisses me.

_You belong with me.  
Have you ever just thought maybe?_

The kiss is magical, and we pause to catch our breath a couple of times. But then we simply rejoin our lips, and they fit together perfectly, like Yin and Yang.

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

And we drive off in your shiny Volvo, your arm around my shoulders, me kissing your cheek every couple of seconds, nearly distracting you. Then we go into your house, and kiss until we feel dizzy. "I love you." I whisper in your ear.  
"I love you." You whisper back, kissing underneath my ear.


End file.
